Lazy Day
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: [Jerome and Mara's lazy day.] R&R? Obviously JARA! :D Random drabble.


**Yes...another random Jara drabble... You don't mind do you? ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome sighed, tucking his hands behind his head. His dirty-blonde hair was tousled from the warm summer breeze, but for once he didn't care. His blue eyes were shut as the hammock he laid in swung lazily in the wind. It was a warm day, not too hot and not too cold. The sun streamed down through the green leaves of the trees that the hammock was held up by.

Jerome's pale skin looked a little darker in the golden sun and his purple shirt made him look even better. He had been laying out in the backyard of his house for a few hours; daydreaming and thinking about everything under the sun. But he wished that he had someone to talk to; preferably his girlfriend Mara.

He felt a dip in the left side of the hammock and his eyes opened as Mara appeared by his side, smiling brightly.

He grinned. "Hey, Jaffray,"

"Hey, I thought I'd visit you. Is that okay?" she asked shyly.

His arm snaked around her waist while the other remained under his head. "You can visit me anytime and anywhere."

She smiled and leaned down, kissing his lips, and then snuggled into his side. Jerome removed his hand from under his head and took hers which rested on his chest. He entwined their fingers and kissed her hair.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"Bunnies," he replied.

"Why are you thinking about bunnies?" she laughed.

"Well, you laughed, didn't you?" he chuckled, kissing her knuckles. He let go of her hand and tilted her head up toward him. He leaned down pressed his lips to hers, but after a second, he pulled back because of the strain on his neck. "This is difficult."

He pursed his lips and then nodded, taking his arm away from Mara and moving to straddle her on the hammock.

"Jerome, careful; you're going to tip us over." She giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't let you hit the ground." He promised.

"Are you sure about that?" she muttered as he leaned closer and pecked her lips.

And then the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as their lips moved together lazily. She reached up and gripped his collar, pulling him closer. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she could feel his heart racing at the same pace when her hand slid down to his chest. Caught up in Mara and the moment, Jerome forgot where he was and cupped her cheek. Without his left hand planted on the hammock, it swung to the right and it flipped over. Jerome landed on the grass beneath the hammock and Mara shrieked in surprise, landing on his chest. They looked at each other for a second and then they burst out laughing.

"See, I told you I wouldn't let you hit the ground." He wheezed.

"Aw, J, are you okay?" she sighed, hovering above him.

"Yeah, that just knocked the wind right out of me." he chuckled and the he smirked, looking up at her as she straddled his hips. "But I really like this position."

She cocked her head and gave him a look, but as she tried to move, his hands grabbed her hips.

"Kiss me, love." He whispered.

She smiled slightly and did so, suddenly being the one in control for once.

"Jerome, I'm going to the store!"

Mara jumped, hopping off of him, even though they were still alone.

Jerome sighed, sitting up. "Alright, mum!"

"I'll be back in an hour or so!"

"Okay!" he ran a hand through his hair, pulling a few pieces of grass out in the process. He heard his mother's car door slam shut and then drive down the street. He stood up, and helped Mara up as well. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her against his chest. "I think we need a shower."

"Jerome," she scolded, slapping his chest.

"Okay, okay, but we'll at least have a picnic…" he pleaded childishly.

"Of course," she giggled, kissing him.

* * *

**Review?**

**Vote the poll if you haven't already! :)**

**_"__Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds. She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down. She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core. Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore."_**

**-Rachel**


End file.
